Mismatched Affection
by freelux
Summary: You may be actresses but here and now you're not acting. JadeCat.


**A/N: Since my other one-shot was SO fun to write, I decided to write another. God, I just LURVE this pairing (: **

**Rated T for a curse or two. Don't worry, just the F-bomb...once :P I think.**

**I don't know how good this one is. Again possibly OOC, and the ending is a little dumb, but I think I like it more than the other one. But hell, I hate all my writing xD **

**This takes place during the pilot episode. **

* * *

_Acting_

You're sitting alone at a lunch table outside, sipping Wahoo Punch, and focusing on a ladybug making it's way across the cement. It seems like a pretty reasonable thing to do; after all, you don't have much to be pleased with.

The shock of it is still setting in, actually.

She _kissed_ him. Tori Vega went and fucking kissed_ your_ boyfriend. No, that's not even the worst part. The worst part has to be that he actually agreed to it. Sure, sure. Everyone's going to tell you it was just improvisation and all that crap. They're going to tell you it means nothing, but that's just the thing; it means something to _you._

Now bored of the ladybug, you focus your attention on the hum of voices around you. Word's gotten out that today is ABC improv. in Sikowitz's class, and they want to be prepared.

And then, out of the corner of your eye, you feel that somebody's watching you. For a millisecond your stomach churns and you're thinking it's Beck, but Beck doesn't have red hair, nor does he wear skirts. She's looking right at you, and for a minute you think to glare at her just so she'll drop her gaze.

Cat shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, as if she's deciding whether to A) come talk to you or B) walk away. The first choice wins as she timidly approaches and sits awkwardly across from you. You look down and concentrate on transferring your punch from your bottle to your mouth. It's quiet, and she's still staring, so you finally look up at her, meeting her eyes.

It's a look you've never ever seen before except in those old movies you watch in class; and even if you have, it's never been extended to you. It's a look of sympathy and concern, and you're wondering _why_ she's extending it to you. For a minute, you think about what you're going to say. You want to say something nice, but you're so ticked off that it doesn't isn't possible right now.

"What do you want?" It comes out as a harsh growl.

But instead of looking hurt at your words, she leans closer, biting her lip as she seems to again be trying to make up her mind.

"I'm sorry that happened, Jade," she murmurs, looking you dead in the eye.

Another sickening feeling forms in the pit of your stomach, but you try your best to shove it aside because now your curiosity really is getting the best of you. "What about?"

"You know what. I can tell that you're upset," she sighs.

You're left speechless. Sure, you're friends with Cat. But for her to actually come and talk to you and apologize for something she has _nothing_ to do with…That's extreme.

"Oh, that," you stutter; but that's only because a new feeling - one of trust and even a little embarrassment - is replacing the nauseating one as quickly as it has come. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

Cat smiles. "So, are you okay?"

Uh-oh, there goes the new, warmer, more contented mood; right out the window. "Yes," you mutter, looking down yet again.

But even though she's clueless and even sometimes a little bipolar, Cat's not _stupid._ She knows you're not okay. Hesitating for only an instant, she pulls you into a discomfited embrace. At first you reject it, but you can't help but notice that you really need some comfort right now.

After what seems like hours (but it's really only seconds), the odd-sounding school bell interrupts with a CLANG!, and she stands to leave.

You really don't want to say anything, but you feel the sudden, urgent need to. "Cat? Uh, you know…Thanks," you mumble, smiling halfheartedly.

She turns, surprised, and looks at you with wide eyes. "No problem," she grins.

And that's when you realize it.

You two may be actresses, but here and now…You're _not_ acting.

**Yeah, corny ending. Shoot me with rocks.**


End file.
